proposiciones a medianoche
by lorena anahi swan cullen
Summary: A Bella Swan le gustaban los horarios, el orden y las cosas meticulosamente planeadas. Tenía un novio sensato y su relación iba sobre ruedas, pero mantenía firmemente controlada su parte romántica, la parte que adoraba las novelas de amor y soñaba con un hombre que la hiciese perder la cabeza. Hasta que conoció a Edward Cullen. Edward era sexy, travieso y desconcertante.
1. Chapter 1

**ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE YO SOLO LA ADAPTO LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHANIE MEYER Y LA HISTORIA ES DE JEAN BRASHEAR**

**Titulo: Proposiciones a medianoche**  
CAPITULO 1

A Bella Swan le gustaban los horarios, el orden y las cosas meticulosamente planeadas. Tenía un novio sensato y su relación iba sobre ruedas, pero mantenía firmemente controlada su parte romántica, la parte que adoraba las novelas de amor y soñaba con un hombre que la hiciese perder la cabeza.  
Hasta que conoció a Edward Cullen. Edward era sexy, travieso y desconcertante. Desordenado, salvaje, conducía una poderosa motocicleta y la sacaba de sus casillas. En resumen, era absolutamente, cien por cien… perfecto para ella.

Bella Swan colocó sus cuatro lápices a exactamente seis centímetros del borde del cuaderno, centrado en su ordenadísimo escritorio.  
–Me ha pillado un atasco, lo siento. Necesito urgentemente el archivo de MacMillan –su jefa, la abogada Jessica Stanley, entró en tromba en el despacho.  
–Sobre tu archivador, con una etiqueta verde que indica que el caso se ha reactivado –dijo Bella.  
–Toma –Jessica dejó sobre su escritorio una taza de té–. Una oferta de paz.  
–¿Por qué? –Bella observó la adormilada y satisfecha sonrisa de la otra mujer. Algún hombre debía tener la misma sonrisa en ese momento, pero el pobre no sabía que Jessica era una experta en el arte de "ámalos y déjalos".  
–Porque sabía que tú me salvarías el cuello. Aunque sé que desapruebas mi comportamiento.  
Bella frunció los labios.  
–No es asunto mío…  
Jessica soltó una carcajada.  
–¿Desde cuándo trabajas para mí?  
El teléfono sonó en ese preciso instante.  
Tres años, cinco meses, seis días, pensó Bella mientras descolgaba el auricular, moviendo el cuaderno para colocarlo exactamente paralelo al borde del escritorio.  
–Bufete de Jessica Stanley, buenos días.  
–Eso depende, cariño –respondió una voz perezosa y burlona.  
Bella colocó la regla.  
–Ah, señor Cullen.  
–Chère, habíamos quedado en que me llamarías Edward.  
Ella no le hizo caso.  
–Estoy trabajando, señor Cullen.  
–Lo sé, cielo, al fin y al cabo te he llamado al trabajo –dijo él.  
Bella podía ver a aquel hombre que la sacaba de quicio: sus traviesos ojos oscuros rodeados de largas pestañas, el cabello ondulado que caía sobre su frente haciendo que sintiera el absurdo deseo de echar el flequillo hacia atrás  
Jessica carraspeó entonces, recordándole su presencia, y Bella bajó la voz.  
–¿En qué puedo ayudarlo, señor Cullen?  
–Podrías cenar conmigo.  
–¿Cenar? –repitió ella–. ¿Por qué?  
–Porque tenemos que hablar de tu preciosa carrocería.  
Bella se quedó boquiabierta.  
–¡Edward!  
–Eso está mucho mejor, cariño, nada de señor Cullen. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos…  
Bella empezó a toser y cuando por fin pudo llevar aire a sus pulmones, le espetó:  
–No hemos pasado por nada. Tú… tú eres mi mecánico.  
Y una amenaza. Una amenaza muy atractiva.  
–Arreglar la transmisión de alguien es una relación muy íntima, chère. Y fui yo quien encontró esas braguitas…  
–Ya te expliqué que mi… ropa interior se había caído de la cesta –lo interrumpió Bella.  
–Eso es lo que tú dices y mi madre me daría un azote en el trasero por hablarle así a una señorita –la risa al otro lado del teléfono la volvía loca. Edward Cullen le llevaba la contraria desde que se conocieron… eso cuando no estaba flirteando con ella.  
–Bueno, hablemos de tu bonita carrocería. Tengo que hacerte una proposición…  
–Voy a colgar ahora mismo. No eres un caballero y no pienso hablar contigo nunca más.  
–Oye, que yo me tomo mi trabajo muy en serio –replicó él–. La única persona a la que le confiaría tu coche está disponible mañana, así que necesito que lo traigas al taller.  
–¿Mi coche?  
–Pues claro, chère –dijo él, con falsa inocencia–. ¿De qué creías que estaba hablando? Bella colgó el teléfono.  
Jessica levantó las cejas.  
–Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿qué está pasando aquí?  
–¿No tenías una reunión?  
–No me iría de aquí por nada del mundo. Le has colgado el teléfono a ese hombre, tú, la perfecta Bella –su jefa sonrió–. Y te has puesto colorada. ¿Quién es? ¿Y qué ha sido del bueno de Jacob, tu prometido dentista?


	2. Chapter 2

los personajes son de stephanie meyer la historia pertenece al

**Autor: Jean Brashear **

Proposiciones a medianoche

**capitulo: 2**

A Bella Swan le gustaban los horarios, el orden y las cosas meticulosamente planeadas. Tenía un novio sensato y su relación iba sobre ruedas, pero mantenía firmemente controlada su parte romántica, la parte que adoraba las novelas de amor y soñaba con un hombre que la hiciese perder la cabeza.  
Hasta que conoció a Edward Cullen. Edward era sexy, travieso y desconcertante. Desordenado, salvaje, conducía una poderosa motocicleta y la sacaba de sus casillas. En resumen, era absolutamente, cien por cien… perfecto para ella.

Bella se dedicó a quitar invisibles motas de polvo del escritorio, posponiendo responder a la pregunta sobre su novio… que no era el hombre que acababa de invitarla a cenar. ¬Jacob está bien –contestó por fin–. Va a llevarme a un concierto mañana por la noche.  
–Ah, qué bien –dijo Jessica, con expresión burlona–. ¿Le has dado un beso ya?  
–Jacob es un caballero –replicó Bella. Al contrario que cierto mecánico que ella conocía.  
–Venga ya –Jessica suspiró, tomando un sorbo de café–. ¿El dentista no te ha besado después de… cuánto tiempo, seis meses?  
–Ocho meses y diez días. Aunque el tiempo no tiene ninguna importancia.  
Su jefa soltó una risita.  
–Por favor, que estás hablando conmigo –le dijo, señalando su ordenador–. Seguro que ahí dentro tienes un plan bien ordenado y referenciado por fechas. Y un calendario.  
–Ser organizada hace que la vida sea más manejable.  
–¿Y el doctor Black tiene hora para pedirte en matrimonio? No me digas que ya has elegido colegio para vuestros futuros hijos.  
"No hay nada malo en investigar un poco", pensó Bella.  
El teléfono volvió a sonar y ella lo miró como si fuera una serpiente de cascabel.  
–¿No vas a contestar? –le preguntó Jessica, sin dejar de sonreír.  
–Estaba pensando pedir un teléfono con identificación de llamadas –murmuró Bella, antes de descolgar–. Bufete de Jessica Stanley…  
–Se ha cortado la comunicación, cariño. Deberías llamar a alguien para que revise tu teléfono.  
Bella volvió a colgar, mirando a Jessica con expresión retadora.  
Pero nada detenía a Jessica Stanley. Como a un mecánico al que ella conocía.  
–Bueno, háblame de ese tal señor Cullen. Edward, ¿no? –Jessica arqueó una ceja–. Un nombre muy sexy.  
–No es nadie –Bella movió el ratón del ordenador un poquito a la derecha.  
Sonriendo, su jefa se dirigió a la puerta.  
–Parece que "nadie" pone a alguien que yo me sé muy nerviosa. Y ya me cae mejor que Blackie.  
–Black –la corrigió Priscilla.  
Jessica siguió riendo mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.

Edward Cullen se arrellanó en el desvencijado sillón de su oficina, las botas sobre el viejo escritorio y las manos en la nuca. De modo que la estirada señorita Swan le había colgado, ¿eh? Dos veces. Edward soltó una risita.  
Aquella morenita tan seria sacaba la parte mas traviesa de él. No era su tipo en absoluto, pero no era capaz de olvidarse de ella.  
Había encontrado la dirección de su taller mirando en la guía de negocios, le había informado muy seria cuando fue a inspeccionar su taller para ver si le dejaba arreglar su coche. Inspeccionarlo. A él.  
Al escuchar eso había estado a punto de echarla de allí a patadas. Él rechazaba trabajos todo el tiempo y ni siquiera se anunciaba. Trabajaba cuando quería y se tomaba días libres cuando le daba la gana. Él y su Harley Davidson salían a la carretera para ir donde los llevase el viento.  
Pero ella había insistido, incluso cuando le dijo que no estaba interesado en arreglar su coche. Y no dio un paso atrás, aunque le sacaba dos cabezas, cuando la miró con cara de mal humor. No, la estirada señorita Swan se había puesto en jarras y, con ese lacito en su blusa de niña buena, procedió a echarle una bronca como si fuera una combinación de maestra de escuela y madre airada.  
Y eso fue antes de ver su oficina. Edward sonrió al recordarlo. Se había puesto pálida como un cadáver cuando entró allí. Aunque él siempre encontraba lo que estaba buscando… tarde o temprano.  
Pero el tema de "encontrar cosas" era doloroso en ese momento. Edward frunció el ceño al recordar al inspector de Hacienda que le había estropeado el día. Y por eso necesitaba la ayuda de la estirada señorita Swan.  
Miró el teléfono, pensando volver a llamarla sólo para escuchar esa vocecita tan mandona. Aunque tenía que hablar con ella de algo importante.  
Pero tal vez lo mejor sería aparecer directamente en su oficina.  
Él y su Harley. Ah, sí.  
Eso sí sería divertido.


	3. Chapter 3

A Bella Swan le gustaban los horarios, el orden y las cosas meticulosamente planeadas. Tenía un novio sensato y su relación iba sobre ruedas, pero mantenía firmemente controlada su parte romántica, la parte que adoraba las novelas de amor y soñaba con un hombre que la hiciese perder la cabeza.

Hasta que conoció a Edward Cullen. Edward era sexy, travieso y desconcertante. Desordenado, salvaje, conducía una poderosa motocicleta y la sacaba de sus casillas. En resumen, era absolutamente, cien por cien… perfecto para ella.

"Podrías cenar conmigo".

Bella recordaba la voz de Edward Cullen, varonil y rica como el terciopelo.

"Tengo que hacerte una proposición".

Por favor, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Edward Cullen era basto, irritante, poco civilizado y… entonces suspiró, apoyando la mejilla en la mano.

Sexy, delicioso. Tentador como ningún otro hombre…

–¿En qué piensas? –le preguntó esa misma voz desde la puerta.

Bella se levantó de un salto.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Edward se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta, tan alto y atlético como siempre, con un aspecto tan… tan…

Edward esbozó una sonrisa que iluminó ese rostro de ángel caído. Ah, esa boca tan bonita, ese cuerpo tan musculoso. A Bella se le encogió el estómago cuando sus ojos oscuros se clavaron en ella.

–He venido a buscarte para ir a cenar –respondió él.

Sexo con esteroides, eso era. Y a ella no le gustaba ese tipo de hombre. No, ella prefería alguien que no fuese tan… tan…

"Ay, Dios mío, ¿qué me está haciendo este hombre?".

Pero no era capaz de decir nada. Ni una sola palabra salió de su garganta.

Remy se acercó entonces, mirándola como un tigre. Y ella era… ella era…

–Para hablar de tu carrocería –dijo él, levantando una ceja–. Y de mi proposición, ¿recuerdas?

Bella tardó unos segundos, o años o siglos, en dejar de mirarlo y concentrarse en sus palabras.

–Mi… deja de decir eso.

–¿Que deje de decir qué, cariño?

–No te hagas el inocente conmigo. ¿Cómo has entrado aquí?

–Por la puerta.

–No hagas eso, Edward. No juegues conmigo.

–Cariño, lo digo en serio, te juro que he entrado por la puerta.

Como si aquel hombre pudiera ser serio sobre nada.

–Eso –Bella clavó un dedo en su torso– es a lo que me refiero. Crees que puedes entrar en mi oficina y decirme lo que te dé la gana. Pues que seas una especie de dios del sexo no te da ningún derecho…

Los ojos oscuros de Edward se oscurecieron aún más.

"Ay, madre".

Bella cerró la boca y luego volvió a abrirla.

–Quiero decir… no quería decir…

Edward sonrió, satisfecho consigo mismo.

–Vaya, ahora soy yo quien no sabe qué decir.

Pero sí lo sabía. Siempre lo sabía. Bella se quedó donde estaba mientras él rodeaba el escritorio, alto como un castillo y más guapo que ningún otro hombre.

Robándole su espacio personal, inclinó la cabeza para mirarla directamente a los ojos… y luego sus labios.

Y ella no podía respirar. Allí estaba ese torso que parecía medir kilómetros, cubierto sólo por una camiseta de algodón negro que se pegaba a sus pectorales. Y ella no podía…

–¿Bella? –escuchó otra voz desde la puerta. Una voz de hombre.

"Ay, Dios".

Ella intentó responder, decir algo, pero no podía apartar la mirada de los ojos oscuros de Edward Cullen, esos ojos que consumían sus pensamientos y, en aquel momento, su campo de visión.

Le daba vueltas la cabeza.

–Tranquila, chère –dijo Edward, sentándola en el sillón–. Respira, cariño.

–¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí? –exclamó Black.


	4. Chapter 4

A Bella Swan le gustaban los horarios, el orden y las cosas meticulosamente planeadas. Tenía un novio sensato y su relación iba sobre ruedas, pero mantenía firmemente controlada su parte romántica, la parte que adoraba las novelas de amor y soñaba con un hombre que la hiciese perder la cabeza.  
Hasta que conoció a Edward Cullen. Edward era sexy, travieso y desconcertante. Desordenado, salvaje, conducía una poderosa motocicleta y la sacaba de sus casillas. En resumen, era absolutamente, cien por cien… perfecto para ella.

–Jacob –Bella, casi sin voz, miraba el pálido rostro de su novio.  
Y él la miraba a su vez, perplejo.  
–¿Quién es usted? –exclamó, dirigiéndose a Edward–. ¿Y qué le está haciendo a Bella?  
Bella intentó levantarse pero él puso una mano sobre su hombro, volviéndose para enfrentarse con el recién llegado, mucho más bajito y delgado que él.  
–¿Y quién demonios es usted?  
–¡Aléjese de ella! Bella, ¿quién es este rufián? ¿Quieres que llame a seguridad?  
"Rufián". Edward no pudo evitar una sonrisa.  
Bella se levantó por fin.  
–No es un rufián, es…  
Su mirada furiosa era como un dardo lanzado por un duendecillo del bosque, pensó Edward, disimulando una risita.  
–Dile quién soy, cariño.  
–Ha venido para hablar de mi coche. Es Edward Cullen, mi mecánico.  
–Ah –Jacob frunció el ceño–. ¿Y qué le pasa a tu coche? ¿No había terminado de arreglar la transmisión?  
–Sí, pero quería hablar de mi… de la carrocería –Bella notó que le ardían las mejillas.  
–En realidad, la señorita Swan y yo tenemos una cena de trabajo –intervino Edward–. He venido a buscarla.  
Bella lo miró, perpleja.  
–¡Edward!  
–¿Una cena de trabajo con el mecánico? –exclamó el recién llegado, incrédulo.  
–Bella va a ayudarme a organizar mi archivo a cambio de las reparaciones en su coche. Muy amable por su parte, ¿no le parece?  
El hombre asintió con la cabeza.  
–Sí, imagino que sí…  
Bella seguía mirando a Edward, boquiabierta, pero él se limitó a enarcar una ceja.  
–Bueno, ¿y qué hace usted aquí? –le preguntó–. ¿Y, sobre todo, quién es usted?  
–Soy Jacob Black, el dentista de Bella.  
–¿Los dentistas hacen visitas a domicilio?  
–Sí, bueno… nosotros también salimos con chicas.  
–No sabía que los dentistas salieran con nadie –Edward arrugó el ceño cuando la estirada señorita Swan le dio un pisotón. Aunque no podía hacerle daño con esos pies tan pequeños. De hecho, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no soltar una carcajada.  
La noche no había empezado y ya lo estaba pasando en grande.  
–¿Entonces ésta es una visita a domicilio o una cita?  
A su lado, Bella echaba humo por las orejas y se preguntó cuándo perdería el control y empezaría a dar órdenes a diestro y siniestro.  
No tardó mucho, por supuesto.  
–Esto es totalmente inapropiado, señor Cullen. Jacob seguramente quería darme una sorpresa, así que saldré a cenar con él.  
Jacob abrió la boca, pero de su garganta no salió una sola palabra. Y Edward apostaría su moto a que jamás le había dado una sorpresa a nadie.  
Pero, de todos modos, no lo dejó hablar.  
–Bueno, chère, me lo prometiste. Sabes que tengo serios problemas y no querrás que pierda mi taller, ¿verdad?  
Ella se volvió para mirarlo, sorprendida.  
–¿Qué quieres decir?  
–Cariño, prefiero no hablar de mis problemas en público –Edward bajó los ojos, como un buen actor–. Es humillante.  
Bingo. En los ojos azules de Bella vio un brillo de mortificación.  
–No pasa nada –dijo el dentista–. El señor… Cullen no me debe ninguna explicación.  
Demonios, ¿dónde estaba el orgullo de aquel hombre? Edward no daría un paso atrás si otro tipo intentara ligarse a su chica.  
–Estaba por la zona, visitando a mi contable. Además, mi madre me espera para cenar –siguió Jacob–. Aunque podrías haber venido conmigo.  
–Sí, bueno… –Bella tragó saliva–. Verás, yo…  
De repente, Edward sintió pena por ella. Bella Swan merecía algo mejor que aquel petardo, por respetable que fuese.  
–Agradezco mucho que seas tan comprensivo. Tampoco yo querría perder la oportunidad de pasar una noche con ella. Es muy generoso por tu parte –Edward cruzó la oficina para estrechar su mano–. Te acompaño al ascensor, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.  
Una especie de bufido o gemido de angustia, no estaba muy seguro, lo siguió por el pasillo mientras acompañaba a Jacob al ascensor.  
Cuando volvió a la oficina, Bella lo esperaba en jarras.  
–No iría a cenar contigo aunque fueses el último hombre vivo en el planeta.


	5. Chapter 5

esta historia no me pertenece yo solo la adapto a los personajes de stephanie meyer.

Titulo: Proposiciones a medianoche

**Autor: Jean Brashear**  
**Nº: 5**

A Bella Swan le gustaban los horarios, el orden y las cosas meticulosamente planeadas. Tenía un novio sensato y su relación iba sobre ruedas, pero mantenía firmemente controlada su parte romántica, la parte que adoraba las novelas de amor y soñaba con un hombre que la hiciese perder la cabeza.  
Hasta que conoció a Edward Cullen. Edward era sexy, travieso y desconcertante. Desordenado, salvaje, conducía una poderosa motocicleta y la sacaba de sus casillas. En resumen, era absolutamente, cien por cien… perfecto para ella.

"No iría a cenar contigo aunque fueses el último hombre vivo en el planeta".  
–Venga, chère, seguro que no lo dices de corazón.  
Bella clavó un dedo en su torso.  
–Tú tienes mucha cara, Edward Cullen. Primero apareces aquí, interrumpiendo mi trabajo, luego saboteas mi vida amorosa… ¿y ahora esperas que vaya a cenar contigo?  
–¿Tu vida amorosa? –repitió él–. ¿Con… él?  
Bella lo vio todo rojo. Pero enseguida se recordó a sí misma que los disgustos creaban altos niveles de estrés y eso daba como resultado un aumento del colesterol que podía llevar a…  
–¿Cariño?  
–No me llames cariño o chère o… ¡ay, por favor! –Bella empezó a pasear por el despacho, pero ése no era un comportamiento productivo, de modo que se puso a archivar.  
–Mira, chère… –Edward se colocó a su lado–. De verdad lamento mucho si querías salir con el dentista aburrido.  
–No te acerques tanto –Bella puso una mano en su torso, pero al hacerlo notó los fuertes músculos bajo la camiseta. Sacudió la cabeza e intentó concentrarse en echarle una bronca, pero tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no deslizar la mano por el ancho torso y el estómago plano…  
Dios mío, ¿qué era aquello, una tableta de chocolate?  
Sí, por supuesto. ¿Cómo no? Aunque a ella no le importaba lo más mínimo.  
–¿Que no haga qué?  
–¿Eh? –Bella lo miró a los ojos. Eran de un marrón profundo, tan oscuro que parecían negros desde lejos. Y tenían puntitos de color ámbar, como trozos de caramelo en un pastel de chocolate, uno de esos que tanto le gustaban pero no comía nunca porque…  
–Cariño, lo siento.  
Bella se echó hacia atrás. Lo último que necesitaba era perderse en aquellos ojos de… de canalla. Y ese pensamiento hizo que apartase la mirada porque el término era totalmente acertado. Debería ser un pirata o un espadachín… o algo así.  
De verdad tenía que dejar de leer novelas románticas. Al fin y al cabo, no eran nada realistas. Los hombres no te hacían perder la cabeza, ni te robaban el sentido, ni hacían que desearas… Edward la tomó por los hombros.  
–¿Te encuentras bien?  
Bella se dio cuenta de que estaban a unos centímetros, tan cerca que notaba el calor de su torso, de su…  
Nerviosa, se echó hacia atrás y chocó contra el archivo.  
–¡Ay! –exclamó. Pero al apartarse bruscamente se torció un tobillo…  
Y Edward la tomó en brazos como si no pesara nada.  
–¿Te has hecho daño? –le preguntó mientras la llevaba al despacho de Jessica para depositarla en un moderno sofá–. Deja que mire ese tobillo.  
–Estoy bien, no… –empezó a decir ella. Pero sus manos eran tan cálidas, tan fuertes pero delicadas a la vez mientras le quitaba el zapato. Luego pasó los dedos por el empeine…  
Bella dejó escapar un gemido.  
–Te has torcido el tobillo. Túmbate...  
–No me he hecho daño, estoy bien. Y no pienso tumbarme en ningún sitio.  
Pero estaba sintiendo un cosquilleo extraño…  
–Voy a llevarte al médico –Edward intentó levantarla del sofá.  
–Estoy bien. Es sólo… esto…  
En ese momento, escuchó la voz de su jefa:  
–¿Bella?  
Bella intentó incorporarse a toda prisa, pero Edward no la dejó.  
Y así fue como los encontró Jessica: ella tumbada en el sofá…  
Con un hombre moreno y guapísimo acariciando su pierna.  
–Vaya, vaya, Bella. Estoy orgullosa de ti –Jessica se volvió para mirar a Edward–. Hola, soy Jessica Stanley y tú, evidentemente, no eres el aburrido de Black.

**disculpen la demora chicas lo que pasa es que con el trabajo y los cambios de horario se me ha hecho dificil escribir**


	6. Chapter 6

los personajes no me pertenecen (stephanie meyer) y la historia tampoco (jean brashear)

Titulo: Proposiciones a medianoche

A Bella Swan le gustaban los horarios, el orden y las cosas meticulosamente planeadas. Tenía un novio sensato y su relación iba sobre ruedas, pero mantenía firmemente controlada su parte romántica, la parte que adoraba las novelas de amor y soñaba con un hombre que la hiciese perder la cabeza.  
Hasta que conoció a Edward Cullen. Edward era sexy, travieso y desconcertante. Desordenado, salvaje, conducía una poderosa motocicleta y la sacaba de sus casillas. En resumen, era absolutamente, cien por cien… perfecto para ella.

capitulo 6

Edward se incorporó para estrechar la mano de una mujer guapísima con unas piernas interminables y un cuerpo de escándalo.  
–Edward Cullen, encantado.  
A su lado, Bella intentaba incorporarse.  
–¡Siéntate! –le ordenó él–. Te has torcido un tobillo.  
–No me he torcido nada, déjame en paz –Bella intentó empujarlo pero cuando no se movió, sencillamente se escurrió por debajo para dirigirse a la puerta–. Y sal de mi despacho ahora mismo. Quiero decir, del despacho de Jessica. Aunque para ti es la señorita Stanley.  
Edward oyó reír a "la señorita Stanley", que lo estaba pasando en grande. Y cuando miró a Bella vio que estaba tan tensa como la cuerda de un violín.  
–Vamos, chère, sólo estaba intentando cuidar de ti.  
Jessica soltó una risita y Edward reconoció a un alma gemela. Debería reservar sus atenciones para una mujer con experiencia, alguien que supiera pasarlo bien… y estaba seguro de que la señorita Stanley era todo eso.  
Pero por alguna razón, la diminuta tirana que estaba en la puerta lo tenía loco.  
Edward levantó las manos en un gesto de rendición.  
–Esperaré abajo, cariño. Porque sé que tú no romperías una promesa.  
Bella abrió los ojos como platos.  
–Yo no te he hecho ninguna promesa, así que vete de una vez.  
Edward se volvió hacia su jefa.  
–¿Siempre es tan difícil?  
Jessica sonrió mientras Bella dejaba escapar un grito.  
–Yo no tengo ningún problema con ella, así que debes ser tú.  
–Sí, bueno… le gusto pero le da vergüenza confesarlo –Edward se acercó a la puerta, pero se detuvo frente a la morena que estaba fulminándolo con la mirada–. Y sé que no me defraudaría sabiendo que tengo un serio problema.  
Ella lo miró, sorprendida.  
–¿De verdad tienes un problema?  
–Desde luego que sí, chère. Y tú eres la única que puede salvarme.  
–Me estás tomando el pelo otra vez, ¿no? Te encanta hacerlo, aunque no puedo entender por qué.  
Esos labios jugosos iban a ser su perdición, pensó Edward. Y unidos a sus ojos chocolate… sí, la estirada señorita Swan era un pedazo de mujer.  
Casi se sentía culpable por tomarle el pelo, pero en realidad sí necesitaba su ayuda. Y fuera cual fuera la razón, también quería pasar tiempo con ella.  
–Estoy bromeando, chère. No sé por qué, despiertas al diablo que hay en mí –Edward tocó la punta de su nariz, pensando cuánto le gustaría trazar sus labios con un dedo, acariciarla por todas partes…  
Pero se recordó a sí mismo que no era ni el sitio ni el momento, que contaba con su buen corazón… y sí, con su sentido de la organización para rescatarlo. Pero también él iba a ayudarla.  
Con su coche, pero sobre todo evitando que cometiese un terrible error.  
O sea, el aburrido dentista.  
–Apiádate de mí, chère –le dijo en voz baja–. De verdad te necesito.  
–Pero…  
–Te espero abajo.

**gracias por seguirme espero que les guste la historia y sigan leyendo nos vemos**

**lorena anahi cullen swan**


	7. Chapter 7

Titulo: Proposiciones a medianoche

**Autor: Jean Brashear**  
**Nº: 7**

A Bella Swan le gustaban los horarios, el orden y las cosas meticulosamente planeadas. Tenía un novio sensato y su relación iba sobre ruedas, pero mantenía firmemente controlada su parte romántica, la parte que adoraba las novelas de amor y soñaba con un hombre que la hiciese perder la cabeza.  
Hasta que conoció a Edward Cullen. Edward era sexy, travieso y desconcertante. Desordenado, salvaje, conducía una poderosa motocicleta y la sacaba de sus casillas. En resumen, era absolutamente, cien por cien… perfecto para ella.

Bella lo vio salir de la oficina sin apartarse del quicio de la puerta por miedo a que las piernas no la sujetasen.  
–¡Qué pedazo de hombre! –exclamó su jefa–. Si no cenas con él, no eres tan lista como yo creía.  
"Apiádate de mí, chère".  
"Te necesito".  
Le temblaban los labios, por Dios bendito.  
–¿Bella?  
Ella volvió al presente de inmediato.  
–¿Eh? ¿Qué?  
–Yo apagaré tu ordenador. Tú ve a arreglarte un poco.  
–Oh, no, no puedo… –Bella empezó a colocar sus lápices y sus cosas en el centro del escritorio, mirando la bandeja de papeles por archivar.  
–Bella Swan, si no sales de aquí en cinco segundos, estás despedida.  
–¿Que? –ella parpadeó, desconcertada–. Tú no puedes… yo no…  
Jessica apoyó una cadera en el escritorio.  
–Voy a hablar muy despacito: píntate–los–labios–y–ve–a–buscar–a–ese–macizo. Ahora mismo.  
–Pero yo…  
Su jefa guiñó los ojos.  
–Vete de aquí. Pero no corriendo. Nunca viene mal hacer esperar a un hombre.  
–Yo no puedo…  
–Sí, lo sé, doña puntualidad. Seguramente será una mancha negra en tu impoluto expediente, pero sólo por esta vez, haz esperar a alguien cinco minutos, ¿de acuerdo? Hazme caso –Jessica la despidió con una sonrisa.  
Suspirando, Bella tomó su bolso y salió al pasillo para entrar en el servicio. Una vez dentro, apoyó las manos en el lavabo y se miró al espejo.  
Edward Cullen era un hombre imponente, desde luego.  
¿Pero qué quería? Estaba jugando con ella, por supuesto. En serio, ¿qué podía ver en ella? Era mona, al menos eso decía la gente… bueno, cuando no estaban diciendo que era una mandona y una estirada o, como el propio Edward había dicho más de una vez, un grano en el trasero. Salvo que no había usado exactamente la palabra trasero.  
Ella no era una sirena, como Jessics, que se parecía mucho a las mujeres por las que Edward se sentía atraído.  
Bella inclinó a un lado la cabeza, pensativa. En realidad, Edward apenas había mirado a Jessica.  
No sabía si creer que de verdad tenía problemas porque no parecía preocupado. Claro que Edward Cullen nunca parecía preocupado por nada.  
Pero cenar con él…  
No estaba en su agenda arreglar la carrocería de su coche después de que ese imbécil que iba hablando por el móvil le diese un golpe en el aparcamiento. Y sería una tontería empezar a hacerse ilusiones sobre un tipo imponente y peligroso cuando tenía a una persona totalmente responsable y seria como Jacob que entraba mucho más en sus planes y…  
Recordó entonces cómo había reaccionado cuando le dijo que estaba saliendo con Jacob. "¿Vida amorosa?" "¿Con él?"  
Bella hizo una mueca. A Jacob no le pasaba nada. Bueno, no mucho. Y era dentista. Sus hijos tendrían unos dientes perfectos.  
Pero Edward la había tomado en brazos para llevarla… bueno, no a una isla paradisíaca o a su vampiresca guarida, pero la había tomado en brazos como si no pesara nada. La había tocado y su piel… en fin…  
Bella apretó los labios y cerró el bolso. Debía estar loca para cenar con él. Aunque un hombre como Edward Cullen pudiera sentirse atraído por una chica como ella…  
¿Por qué estaba pensando eso? Ella no se sentía atraída por Edward, al contrario.  
Pero una vocecita le decía: "sólo por una vez… ¿cómo sería dar un paso hacia lo desconocido?".  
"¿Y dejar de ser sensata por un momento?"

**y ya vemos chicas otra vez yo espero les guste la historia a mi me fascina nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo besos**


	8. Chapter 8

**esta historia no me pertenece (Jean Brashear) y los personajes son de (stephanie meyer)**

**capitulo 8**

**A Bella Swan le gustaban los horarios, el orden y las cosas meticulosamente planeadas. Tenía un novio sensato y su relación iba sobre ruedas, pero mantenía firmemente controlada su parte romántica, la parte que adoraba las novelas de amor y soñaba con un hombre que la hiciese perder la cabeza. **  
**Hasta que conoció a Edward Cullen. Edward era sexy, travieso y desconcertante. Desordenado, salvaje, conducía una poderosa motocicleta y la sacaba de sus casillas. En resumen, era absolutamente, cien por cien… perfecto para ella.**

No iba a bajar. Aunque no debería sorprenderlo. La señorita Swan era demasiado cauta como para aceptar un reto.  
Y probablemente era lo mejor, pensó Edward mientras se apoyaba en la moto, aparcada en la acera. Él podía organizar sus facturas si hacía falta.  
Pero había empezado a imaginarla en su oficina, arrugando la nariz, protestando por todo. Probablemente suspirando y echándole una bronca mientras clavaba un dedo en su pecho como antes.  
Había estado a punto de tomar ese dedo y darle un mordisquito, de chuparlo para ver si podía hacerla gemir de nuevo; ese gemido que hacía que sus ojos marron chocolate se abrieran como platos.  
Seguro que podría.  
Pero, y seguía sin saber por qué, estaba seguro de que no podría parar ahí.  
Así que no. En cualquier caso, probablemente habría entrado con paso firme en su oficina, la habría declarado propiedad condenada y luego habría tenido la cara de hacer que Bear saliera de su lugar favorito bajo el escritorio. Había cosas sagradas en la vida de un hombre y una de ellas era su perro. Y él no pensaba dejar que una mujer mandona y exigente se metiera con su perro.  
Sin embargo, Bear podría haber estado dispuesto a arriesgarse. A saber por qué, su perro adoraba a Bella. Salía corriendo hacia ella cada vez que iba al taller, dispuesto a recibir sus caricias como si fuera una cachorro enamorado. Edward sonrió al recordarlo. Bella temblaba mientras intentaba apartarse del pobre animal, pero al final siempre se rendía y dejaba que Bear babeara sobre sus zapatos, rascando su cabeza mientras lo hacía.  
–¿Dónde quedamos? –la voz de Bella lo sorprendió tanto que dio un respingo.  
Y luego intentó disimular su alegría.  
–Chère, ¿qué clase de cita sería si tuvieras que ir sola al restaurante?  
–Esto no es una cita –replicó ella, muy seria–. Como tú mismo le has dicho a Jacob, es una cena de trabajo y te agradecería mucho que me explicases ahora mismo qué es lo que esperas de mí.  
Edward no pudo disimular una sonrisa traviesa.  
–Bueno, chère, ésa es una pregunta complicada.  
–No es complicada en absoluto. Has dicho que necesitabas mi ayuda y yo insisto en saber ahora mismo para qué la necesitas.  
–Ya veo –Edward se incorporó y, al hacerlo, comprobó que la cabeza de Bella apenas le llegaba al hombro–. Te lo explicaré, pero insisto en llevarte a un sitio más cómodo para hablar de ello.  
–¿A qué sitio?  
–Uno que te va a gustar.  
Notó entonces que sus pupilas se dilataban un poco. Ah, qué interesante.  
–Vamos, sube –la animó, ofreciéndole el casco que había tenido el buen juicio de llevar para ella.  
Bella lo tomó automáticamente, mirando la moto como si fuese una mezcla de algodón dulce y potro de tortura.  
–Yo no puedo… –empezó a decir. Pero estaba mordiéndose los labios con esos dientes perfectos de los que cuidaba el aburrido de Jacob.  
–¿Te da miedo?  
Ella levantó la mirada.  
–Por supuesto que no –Bella encogió de hombros–. Aunque imagino que conocerás las estadísticas de accidentes. Una moto es una trampa mortal.  
Edward solto una carcajada  
Cheré siempre me haces reir.


	9. Chapter 9

**C****a****p****i****t****u****l****o**** 9**

**–Tú sabes que tengo razón. Mi coche sería mucho más seguro que tu moto.** ** Edward sacudió la cabeza.** **–¿Siempre vas a lo seguro, chère? –la retó, con una sonrisa en los labios–. No te preocupes, yo soy buen conductor y no me arriesgo con lo que es importante. Y juro que te trataré como si fueras mi abuelita.** **Claro que su abuela, que medía casi metro ochenta, tenía una lengua tan afilada como un cuchillo y un carácter endemoniado.** **Y él la adoraba.** ** Bella irguió la espalda.** **–Yo no soy tu abuela –le dijo, clavando un dedo en su pecho otra vez–. Y tampoco soy una solterona estirada.** **Por un segundo, Edward casi podría jurar que había lágrimas en sus ojos.** **De modo que hizo lo que había pensado hacer antes: se llevó el dedo a los labios y depositó en él un beso, viendo cómo sus pupilas se dilataban de nuevo.** **Su cuerpo reaccionó con una velocidad que lo sorprendió por completo. Tomarle el pelo a Bella era una cosa… excitarse por algo tan tonto, otra completamente diferente.** ** Edward estaba a punto de decirle que tenía razón. Debía marcharse para poder pensar… o al menos para calmarse un poco.** **Pero en ese momento, Bella lo miró con sus enormes ojos chocolate…** **–Muy bien. –¿Muy bien? –repitió el.** ** Ella respiró profundamente antes de asentir con la cabeza.** **–Nunca he montado en moto, pero… –Bella sacudió esa alegre melena suya–. La verdad es que me gustaría probar.**

**Y así fue como Bella se encontró con las piernas abiertas, la falda subida por encima de los muslos y los brazos alrededor de los duros abdominales de aquel chico malo. Y deseando ser menos sensata por una vez. Deseando ser tan temeraria como para quitarse el casco y dejar que su pelo volase al viento. Edward tomó una curva y ella se inclinó hacia un lado, como le había indicado que hiciera, sintiendo que se le encogía el estómago como si estuviera en una montaña rusa. Y se dio cuenta de que estaba riéndose. "Ay, Dios mío". ¿Había hecho alguna vez algo más divertido? Edward salió de la autopista y tomó una carretera secundaria entre las colinas que rodeaban la ciudad de Seattle. Bella se preguntaba dónde iban, pero el paisaje era maravilloso así que, por una vez en su vida, sencillamente disfrutó del viaje. Poco después llegaron a un restaurante situado en un promontorio desde el que se veía todo el valle y Bella lanzó una exclamación. –¡Qué maravilla! Edward se quitó el casco y la observó mientras admiraba el fantástico paisaje. –¿Te gusta? Ella se quitó el casco, sonriendo. –Es increíble. Gracias por traerme, es una preciosidad. Edward la miraba fijamente. –Desde luego que sí. Bella sintió un escalofrío al ver que inclinaba la cabeza y abrió la boca para decir algo… Pero Edward no le dio oportunidad. Una vez que sus labios rozaron los suyos, olvidó lo que iba a decir, se olvidó de todo. El beso era potente, apasionado, pero también inesperadamente dulce. Durante unos segundos, Edward dejó de planear y organizar y sencillamente… se limitó a sentir.**

**Cuando Edward se apartó por fin, Bella pensó que también él parecía un poco sorprendido. Y suspiró, lamentando ser tan práctica. –Será mejor que nos vayamos. Puede que al propietario no le guste que estemos aquí. –Al propietario no le importará, te lo aseguro. –Tú no sabes si le importa o no. –Pero me da igual, chère. Y ésa era la diferencia entre los dos. Él se atrevía a cualquier cosa mientras ella siempre había ido a lo seguro.**


	10. Chapter 10

**C****a****p****i****t****u****l****o ****10 **

**Edward la llevó al interior del restaurante y le pidió a la camarera que les diese una mesa en la terraza, frente al río. Después de comer, Bella removía su té helado con los ojos bajos, tan nerviosa como lo había estado desde que la besó. Pero le había devuelto el beso, de eso no había duda. Bella Swan era una curiosa mezcla de chica pudorosa y, estaba empezando a sospechar, temeraria encubierta. ¿Qué la habría hecho tan cauta, tan exageradamente sensata? Edward se había fijado en cómo colocaba el tenedor y el cuchillo, totalmente paralelos al plato, y cómo había doblado en cuatro partes el sobrecito de azúcar después de usarlo. Le daban ganas de pasarle un brazo por los hombros y decirle al mundo entero que nadie se metía con ella. –¿Por qué de repente te preocupa tanto organizar los papeles que me has dicho tantas veces no necesitan organización? –le preguntó, interrumpiendo tan tontos pensamientos. ¿Había olvidado que siempre estaba dando órdenes? Ella no recibiría su protección de buen grado. Edward tomó un sorbo de agua y luego se encogió de hombros. –Ya te lo he contado, chère, el mejor mecánico de la ciudad está disponible mañana. Está ocupadísimo pero, por una vez, ha encontrado un día libre y está dispuesto a arreglar la carrocería de tu coche. Ella levantó las cejas. –Pero yo no te he pedido que buscases a nadie y esa reparación no estaba en mi agenda por el momento. –¿Vas a desaprovechar la oportunidad de que te lo arregle el mejor cuando yo sé que te desquicia ir por ahí con el coche hecho un desastre? –No has respondido a mi pregunta, Edward. ¿Qué clase de problema tienes… o sólo lo has dicho por Jacob?**

**Él dejó escapar un suspiro, tamborileando impacientemente sobre la mesa. –Me temo que hay un inspector de Hacienda muy laborioso que está haciendo inspecciones por ahí. Bella esbozó una sonrisa, pero consiguió controlarla a tiempo. –Y no encuentras lo que necesitas porque tu oficina es un caos total. –Eso es muy duro, chère. Ella dejó de luchar y sonrió por fin. –No, eso es justicia divina –le espetó, soltando una carcajada–. Así que el hombre que "lo tiene todo por ahí, en algún sitio" necesita mi ayuda, ¿eh? –No lo sé –Edward frunció el ceño–. Es posible. –Pues claro que me necesitas –Edward inclinó a un lado la cabeza–. Pero vas a tener que pedírmelo por favor. –A lo mejor no hace falta. Puedo encontrar las cosas… tarde o temprano. Ella rió de nuevo. –Venga, que no te va a pasar nada por pedirlo. –Quieres que te suplique, ¿verdad? –No me importaría. –No seas mala… –Venga ya, ¿un tipo tan grande como tú? Suplicar es lo mínimo que mereces después de reírte de mi reacción al ver tu oficina –Bella hizo una mueca de horror–. Pero si aceptase, tendrías que dejar la puerta abierta. Me da pánico pensar en lo que puede haber debajo de esos montones de… cosas. –Lo estás pasando bomba, ¿verdad? –Sí, genial.**

**–Pensé que bajo ese exterior tan mandón había una chica dulce. Bella esbozó una sonrisa. –Estoy esperando –le dijo, mientras examinaba sus uñas. Pero, de repente, lo miró como si se le hubiera encendido la bombilla–. ¿Cuándo has dicho que iría el inspector? Edward apartó la mirada. –Podría haber dicho algo del viernes… –¿El viernes? –gritó Bella–. ¿Este viernes?**


	11. Chapter 11

**C****a****p****i****t****u****l****o**** 11**

**Edward movió los hombros, incómodo. –No creo que sea tan difícil. Me dijo que él mismo buscaría los recibos que necesitaba… sólo tengo que reunir unos cuantos papeles. –¿De cuántos años atrás? –Pues… de los últimos tres años. Bella cerró los ojos. –¿Y cómo archivas tus papeles? ¿Dónde guardas las facturas? Porque haces facturas, ¿no? –Pues claro que sí, cariño. Yo respeto las leyes. Bella no pudo contener un bufido muy poco femenino. –Ya, seguro. –Me estás hiriendo, chère –Edward se llevó una mano al corazón. Tenía unos dedos largos y fuertes y era tan fácil imaginarlos sobre su piel… –¿Qué? –Bella se dio cuenta de que Edward seguía hablando–. ¿Qué has dicho? –Que Jasper me ayuda. Todos los años nos sentamos con una botella de… –Edward sonrió–. No, es una broma. Aunque no sería tan mala idea. Hacer la declaración de la renta es una tortura. Pero tenía que haber algo más. –Entonces, si has hecho la declaración, deberías tener copia de las facturas en la oficina. No creo que me necesites… –cuando el negó con la cabeza, Bella se tapó los ojos con las manos–. Vamos, cuéntamelo. Creo que podré soportarlo. –¿Estás segura, cariño? Porque en serio, Bear no quería organizar la que organizó persiguiendo a ese gato por la oficina…**

**Bella no pudo contener la risa, en parte histérica porque podría estar diciendo la verdad y en parte, sencillamente divertida. Riendo también, Edward se levantó y le ofreció su mano. –Tal vez sea mejor que te lo enseñe. Después de pagar la cuenta, la tomó por la cintura y Bella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, saboreando el placer culpable de estar en contacto con ese cuerpo tan poderoso. Aunque tenía la horrible impresión de que en la oficina de Edward le esperaban los horrores del infierno, todo era más divertido cuando él estaba cerca. –No voy a preguntar si me estás tomando el pelo –Bella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo y tuvo que disimular un suspiro. –Porque eres muy lista. Tal vez demasiado lista para mí –dijo él–. Además, se me ocurren cosas mejores que hacer con tu pelo. Si fuera verdad… pero los hombres guapísimos como Edward Cullen no deseaban a mujeres ordenadas y sencillas como ella. Y, además, él no era parte de su plan. –Recuerda a Jacob, Edward. Él pasó un dedo por su nariz, deslizándolo luego por sus labios y su barbilla y Bella sintió un escalofrío. –Jacob no es lo que tú necesitas, cariño –le dijo, poniéndose serio por una vez. –¿Y tú sí? ¿Ésa era su voz, tan ronca? –¿Que tal si volvemos a besarnos? Tal vez así puedas decírmelo tú misma.**


	12. Chapter 12

**C****a****p****i****t****u****l****o ****1**

**Edward inclinó la cabeza, su sombra envolviéndola mientras se apoderaba de su boca y hacía que todo dentro de ella temblase. –Me vuelves loco –murmuró, apretándola contra su torso y haciéndola sentir cada centímetro de músculo y de hombre. Los brazos de Bella se levantaron como por voluntad propia para enredarse en su cuello mientras abría los labios para él. Se sentía perdida, electrizada, hipnotizada… –¡Buscaos un hotel! –gritó alguien que pasaba en un coche. Edward se apartó bruscamente y ella intentó mantener el equilibrio, aunque le daba vueltas la cabeza. –Lo siento, chère –se disculpó, pasándose una mano por el pelo. "Pues yo no", pensó Bella. Pero no podía decirlo en voz alta, especialmente sabiendo que él no sentía lo mismo. De modo que se irguió todo lo que pudo. –Tal vez deberíamos volver a Seattle –sugirió, volviéndose para dirigirse a la moto que tan divertida le había parecido una hora antes. Pero esta vez puso toda la distancia posible entre el cuerpo de Edward y el suyo. El viaje fue un tormento, su proximidad un continuo recordatorio de que eran totalmente incompatibles. Cuando llegaron al primer semáforo, Edward echó el brazo hacia atrás para empujarla hacia él. –Me estás descompensando, acércate un poco. Bella apretó los dientes, intentando no pensar que sus pechos estaban aplastados contra la espalda de el, sus piernas abiertas, sus muslos ardiendo por el contacto con los suyos… "No lo pienses. Pronto estarás en casa con un buen libro y una taza de té, calentita en tu cama".**

**Qué triste, pensó entonces. En general, ella estaba contenta con su vida y haciendo progresos con sus planes a largo plazo, pero… Ninguno de ellos incluía ser besada por Edward Cullen, que la tomase entre sus brazos o… Le daban ganas de llorar. Pero era una tontería. No podía haber pensado en serio que un hombre tan guapo iba a desearla. Y tampoco ella lo deseaba. O no lo desearía si tuviese un gramo de sentido común. Edward Cullen era un golfo y se cargaría sus planes como un niño tirando bloques de plástico por toda la habitación. Un hombre como él nunca podría entender el caos de su infancia. En fin, ella se había hecho cargo de su vida, ¿no? Ya no estaba a merced de una madre que pasaba de un hombre a otro, sin apenas pararse para tomar aliento, olvidando a su hija cada vez que conocía a alguien nuevo. Ni había seguido esperando que su padre volviera a casa y, de repente, quisiera a una hija a la que siempre había visto demasiado seria y demasiado enfermiza. Pero ya no era una niña enfermiza. Se cuidaba muy bien, caminaba cuatro kilómetros todos los días y hacía aeróbic religiosamente dos veces por semana. Tan perdida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a la oficina hasta que la moto se detuvo al lado de su coche. Nerviosa, saltó del asiento y se quitó el casco. –Gracias –le dijo, intentando mostrarse fríamente amable–. El viaje ha sido… ¿Qué podía decir, divertido? Bueno, sí, muy divertido. ¿Aterrador? Eso también. ¿Liberador? ¿De dónde había salido eso?**


	13. Chapter 13

**C****a****p****i****t****u****l****o**** 13**

** –Ha sido… Ha sido... –empezó Bella de nuevo. Pero se detuvo sin terminar la frase.**

**Edward empezaba a ponerse de mal humor y eso era nuevo para él. Se había disculpado por el beso, ¿no? Por tocarla en público, por estar casi dispuesto a hacerle el amor allí mismo, en el aparcamiento, algo que la seria Bella Swan no toleraría.** **Sin embargo, ella le había devuelto el beso, ¿no? Y la había oído gemir mientras se apretaba contra su cuerpo, su lengua bailando con la suya…** **Pero después había rechazado sus disculpas y había vuelto todo el camino rígida como una tabla en el asiento, como si el contacto que tanto parecía haberle gustado antes de la cena pudiese contaminarla ahora.** **Sólo una extraña perversión había hecho que volviese a abrazarla.** **Sí, bueno, y el deseo de rebobinar. ¿Pero qué borraría? ¿El brillo de vacilación en sus ojos antes de que se decidiera a subir a la moto? ¿La expresión maravillada mientras miraba el paisaje en la puerta del restaurante?** **"Puede que al propietario no le guste que estemos aquí".** **En realidad, el propietario estaba pensando en subir a la moto y llevarla a su casa para poder aliviar algo de… aquello que sentía.** **Una excitación tremenda. Pero no sólo eso.** ** Edward debía reconocer, muerto de miedo, que también había habido ternura. Que la estirada señorita Swan había logrado meterse en su corazón.** **–Gracias por la cena –Bella le ofreció su mano, como si fueran colegas.** **Cuando Edward miró esa mano, sin estrecharla, ella pareció vacilar.** **–Bueno, yo… –nerviosa, se mordió esos gloriosos labios que parecían hechos para besar–. ¿Cuándo quieres empezar?** **–¿Empezar? –repitió él.** ** Entonces reapareció la estirada señorita Swan, poniendo los ojos en blanco.** **–A reunir los papeles para el inspector de Hacienda.** **–Ah, eso –murmuró Edward tontamente–. No lo sé.** **Bella se mordió los labios de nuevo, haciendo que él, de nuevo, tuviera que tragar saliva.** **Luego se estiró todo lo que pudo.** **–Yo te seguiré… o puedes seguirme tú a mí. Como quieras.** **–¿Que? –Edward arrugó el ceño–. ¿Por qué?** **–Tu oficina era un caos la última vez que la vi y si Bear ha estado persiguiendo un gato… –Bella tembló dramáticamente–. En fin, no hay tiempo que perder. Y si el inspector va a ir el viernes, puede que tenga que tomarme unos días de vacaciones. Porque si no lo hago, podrías tener un serio problema con Hacienda.** **–¿Vas a ir a mi oficina… a ayudarme?** **–Concéntrate, Edward –Bella volvió a clavar un dedo en su pecho y él no recordaba un gesto que le hubiese gustado tanto en toda su vida–. No podemos perder un segundo –añadió, tirándole el casco–. Nos vemos en el taller.** ** Edward tuvo que sonreír. Menuda mujer su estirada señorita Swan, pensaba, mientras la veía subir a su coche y desaparecer calle abajo.** **Luego arrancó su moto y la siguió.**


	14. Chapter 14

**C****a****p****i****t****u****l****o ****14**

**Bella aparcó delante de la oficina, anexa al taller de Edward. Eran casi las diez un día de diario… ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando? Pero ella sabía la repuesta: aunque Edward fuese el hombre más guapo que había conocido nunca, y no estuviera a su alcance, siempre había cuidado muy bien de su coche… y de ella. Sí, le tomaba el pelo todo el tiempo pero con la simpatía de un hermano mayor. Y ella había querido tener un hermano mayor desde siempre. Pero no a Edward. Bella arrugó el ceño. Tal vez que le tomase el pelo le había parecido bien antes de que la besara, pero ya no. Esa noche había vivido algo que sólo había leído en las novelas: deseo, la clase de deseo que te quemaba por dentro y hacía que se te quedase la mente en blanco… a menos hasta que empezases a pedir más. Más, más, más. Pero se había disculpado, maldito fuera. Incluso había parecido un poco enfadado o, al menos, molesto. La moto se detuvo al lado de su coche, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Edward era un amigo… un amigo retorcido, sí, peligroso y liante, pero divertido. Una alegría en su vida. Además, necesitaba su ayuda y ella se la prestaría. Edward abrió la puerta de la oficina y le hizo un gesto para que entrase, encendiendo la luz mientras atravesaba el vestíbulo. –Hola, chaval. Bear lanzó un ladrido mientras aceptaba que le rascase las orejas, pero en cuanto vio a Bella se lanzó hacia ella, resbalando sobre el parqué y casi pisándose las orejas mientras olfateaba sus piernas, un hilo de saliva cayendo a un lado y a otro con cada movimiento de su cabezota. –¡Bear! –gritó Edward–. Déjala en paz.**

**El perro obedeció, apoyando la cabeza en su pierna, y Bella tragó saliva, intentando no poner mala cara mientras se inclinaba para acariciarlo. –Hola, Bear. –Ahora sí que la has hecho buena. No vas a poder quitártelo de encima. –Es muy simpático. –Te está babeando los zapatos. Ella disimuló un escalofrío de horror. –No me lo recuerdes –murmuró, apartando el pie–. Bueno, estoy preparada. Vamos a ver qué se puede hacer. –He estado intentando ordenarlo todo un poco –Edward le hizo un gesto y Bella lo siguió… Y tuvo que contener un alarido al entrar en el despacho. Con "ordenar un poco" quería decir que había colocado montones de papeles sobre otros montones. Bella se acercó a uno de ellos como un prisionero esperando el golpe del látigo. La primera página era una factura de… ¿cuatro años antes? Usando sólo la punta de los dedos levantó el papel para mirar el siguiente… el horario de trabajo de un empleado. Genial. –Ya te dije que podía solucionarlo yo solo. –¿En qué siglo? –replicó ella, mirando alrededor–. Muy bien, aquí no hay sitio para nada, así que usaremos tu mesa de trabajo en el taller. –¿Mi mesa de trabajo? –repitió él–. No, no, chère, la mesa de trabajo de un hombre es sagrada. –Los archivos también deberían ser sagrados. ¿Quieres que te ayude o no? –No lo sé –la expresión de Edward era, a la vez, dolida y horrorizada. –Mientras lo piensas, toma un montón y sígueme –Bella tomó el primero y salió de la oficina.**


	15. Chapter 15

**C****a****p****i****t****u****l****o ****15**

**Para protegerse a sí mismo, Edward tomó un montón de papeles y la siguió. Pero cuando empezó a mover herramientas en su mesa de trabajo, tiró el montón de papeles al suelo y, sujetando sus manos, señaló hacia un lado del taller.**

**–****Tú ahí, quietecita.** **Sus herramientas estaban meticulosamente colocadas para tenerlo todo a mano y tardó unos minutos en liberar espacio, murmurando cuánto le costaría volver a dejarlo todo como estaba por la mañana.** **–****Podrías… –empezó a decir Bella.** **Edward se dio la vuelta.** **–****No.** **–****Sólo intentaba…** **Esos ojazos chocolate parecían dolidos y era él quien le había pedido ayuda, después de todo.** **Pero lo que de verdad quería era echarla de allí porque nadie tocaba sus herramientas.** **"****Está ayudándote", se recordó a sí mismo. Y luego respiró profundamente.** **–****Muy bien. ¿Y ahora qué?** **Bella empezó a hacer preguntas sobre varios tipos de facturas, pedidos, presupuestos, etc… y luego, dejándolo boquiabierto, sacó unos post–it del bolso. Aquella mujer llevaba notas adhesivas en el bolso como otras mujeres llevaban perfume o barra de labios.** **Labios, pensó entonces. Sus labios, para ser exactos. Edward los miró mientras hablaba…** **Bella chasqueó los dedos delante de su cara.** **–****¿Has oído lo que he dicho?** **–****Pues… –Edward se regañó a sí mismo. Ella no era su tipo, le volvería loco en una semana.** **Bella Swan tenía su vida planeada al detalle, pero a su cuerpo no parecía importarle nada de eso, de modo que dejó de pensar y la besó.** **Ella dejó escapar un gemido, empujándolo ligeramente.** **Debería parar. Tenía que hacerlo y lo haría. En un minuto.** **–****Edward… Pero en lugar de decirle que parase o empujarlo, la estirada señorita Swan se apretó contra él y empezó a devolverle el beso.**

**Oh, no, no. Aquello estaba mal, era una locura, era… el paraíso.** **Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal y sus pezones reaccionaron ante el roce del cuerpo masculino. Y en lo único que Bella podía pensar era en acercarse aún más. Todos esos músculos, todo ese calor… y Edward sujetaba sus caderas con esas manazas tan grandes, apretándola mientras la besaba en el cuello…** **Bear empezó a ladrar.** **Bella salió del trance y se dio cuenta de que había enredado una pierna en el muslo de Edward, apretándose contra su… contra su…** **Los músculos de Edward no eran lo único impresionante.** **Se quedó inmóvil, pensando que debería marcharse, subir a su coche y volver a su casa a tomar esa taza de té, a leer su inofensivo libro.** **Pero cuánto le gustaría quedarse. Volver a ese estado de ensoñación en el que no podía pensar, sólo podía responder. Quería envolver la otra pierna en su cintura, levantar su camisa para tocar su preciosa piel desnuda…** **–****Chère –murmuró Edward–. Cariño, tenemos que parar.** **–****¿Eh? –en lugar de soltarlo, Bella lo agarró con más fuerza.** **–****Esto… –empezó a decir él en voz baja–. Te debo una disculpa.** **–****Ah, ya –la humillación hizo que Bella se apartase a tal velocidad que estuvo a punto de caer al suelo–. Sí, claro, yo… –cuando Edward intentó ayudarla, le dio un cachete en el brazo.** **Él se apartó, levantando las manos en un gesto de rendición.** **Bella iba mirando el suelo mientras se dirigía al servicio, haciendo un esfuerzo para mirarse al espejo que había sobre el lavabo.** **¿Quién era aquella mujer de cabello despeinado y pupilas dilatadas? Se le había tirado encima como una mujer patética necesitada de atención…** **Edward ****se había disculpado, por segunda vez esa noche, y su expresión era tan incómoda, tan compasiva, como si supiera lo que sentía y no quisiera hacerle daño.** **Ay, Dios. Qué ***** era. Bella enterró la cara entre las manos y se puso a llorar.**


	16. Chapter 17

**C****a****p****i****t****u****l****o**** 16**

**Edward se pasó las manos por el pelo, mascullando palabrotas. ¿Qué demonios le había pasado?** **Pero sabía la respuesta: deseaba a Bella. Como un loco. Daba igual que fuese mandona y estirada, daba igual que no pudieran ser más distintos en todos los sentidos.** **La estirada señorita Swan lo excitaba como ninguna otra mujer. La deseaba con tal desesperación que le daban ganas de ponerse a aullar a la luna, como un lobo. Le había hecho perder el control otra vez respondiendo a sus besos con una pasión ingenua en la que pensaría durante mucho, mucho tiempo.** **Pero Bella no era de las que tenían aventuras sin importancia con un hombre; por eso había tenido que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para recuperar el control, por eso había dejado de besarla. Y no podía olvidar el horror que había visto en sus ojos al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. La había avergonzado. Le había hecho daño, cuando él no le haría daño a una mosca.** **Bear rozó su pierna con el hocico y Edward miró los tristes ojos del animal.** **–****¿Qué voy a hacer ahora, chico?** **Una cosa era segura: no podía dejar que Bella lo ayudase. Él había creado aquel caos en la oficina y, aunque el papeleo no fuera precisamente su pasatiempo favorito, él tendría que solucionar el problema. Le diría a Bella que se fuera a casa… bueno, la llevaría a su casa en realidad porque había ido allí de buena fe y, además, tenía que arreglar su coche. Era lo más justo.** **Pero la dejaría en paz después de eso. Volvería a tratarla como a una cliente.** **Que el aburrido dentista se quedase con ella. Por mucho que todo en él se rebelase contra la idea de que Bella desperdiciase su vida con alguien que no sabía hacerla gemir, ni reír, ni...** **Edward golpeó la mesa de trabajo con la palma de la mano. ****"****Para ya. No te excites otra vez pensando en ella. No va a pasar y es una tontería que pienses otra cosa".** **Además, él no era lo bastante bueno para una mujer como ella.** **Pero haría lo que tenía que hacer, aunque lo matase.** **Y ése era un riesgo que tendría que correr.**

**La mujer que salió del lavabo estaba perfectamente compuesta. Aún no lo miraba a los ojos, pero su pelo estaba bien peinado, el brillo de labios que él había devorado en su sitio de nuevo, la ropa perfectamente estirada.** **–****Muy bien –dijo Bella animosamente–. Creo que sé en qué categorías hay que colocar los documentos, así que los dividiremos en grupos…** **–****No –la interrumpió él al ver que le temblaban las manos. Sentía como si le hubiera dado una patada a un cachorro–. Voy a llevarte a casa.** **–****Puedo ir yo sola –replicó ella.** **–****No, deja tu coche aquí. ****–****¿Por qué?** **–****Porque vamos a arreglar la carrocería mañana, maldita sea.** **–****¿Por qué vas a hacer eso?** **Por fin estaba mirándolo, en los ojazos chocolate una calma de la que no se fiaba nada porque sabía que estaba dolida.** **–****Te prometí que lo haría.** **Ella arqueó una ceja, irónica, y Edward tuvo que contener una exclamación de alegría.** **"****Eso es, señorita Swan. Bien por ti".** **–****Prometí ayudarte a organizar tu archivo.** **Después de decir eso, pasó a su lado tranquilamente y empezó a colocar las notitas adhesivas.** **Edward no estaba acostumbrado a sentirse impotente, pero no sabía qué hacer en ese momento. Detrás de ella, mirando su nuca, un sentimiento poderoso y extraño se apoderó de él.** **Ternura en lugar de deseo.** **Lidiar con el deseo era mucho más fácil.** **Bella colocó las notitas en fila india sobre la mesa y luego miró el montón de papeles que había tirado al suelo.** **–****¿Y bien? No tenemos toda la noche –le dijo, mientras empezaba a colocar documentos.** **Edward frunció el ceño. Debería enviarla a casa... llevarla a casa, se corrigió a sí mismo. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Le debía una explicación, pero no sabía qué decirle.** **Además, ya había metido la pata más que suficiente aquel día y, suspirando, se inclinó para tomar el montón de papeles que había tirado al suelo.**


	17. Chapter 18

**C****a****p****i****t****u****l****o**** 17**

**Trabajaron en silencio durante las dos horas más angustiosas en la vida de Bella. La proximidad de** **Edward era un tormento, pero no sería ella la que cediese. Ya había hecho el ridículo más que suficiente aquel día y sabía bien que ella no era la clase de mujer que volvía locos a los hombres.** **Pero tampoco era de las que se rendían. Además, ella era una mujer de palabra.** **Esperaba que Edward volviese a tomarle el pelo en cualquier momento, aliviado porque no había vuelto a mencionar el asunto del beso. A los hombres no les gustaba hablar de sentimientos o incluso admitir que los tenían. Ella no era la mujer más experta del mundo, pero eso sí lo tenía claro.** **Fueran cuales fueran sus razones, el silencio era una bendición. Aunque resultase casi insoportable.**

**–****Chère… –dijo Edward a medianoche.** **–****No me llames así –lo interrumpió ella.** **–****Muy bien, como quieras. Pero es muy tarde y mañana tienes que trabajar –Edward le quitó el papel que tenía en la mano–. Ya es suficiente.** **–****No hemos terminado. Volveré mañana, cuando salga de la oficina.** **–****No, no hace falta. Yo mismo terminaré mañana por la noche.** **–****Deberías tenerlo todo informatizado –dijo Bella entonces–. Así sería muy fácil generar lo que necesitases en cada momento: facturas, recibos, presupuestos… en fin, da igual –suspirando, pasó a su lado para tomar su bolso. El negocio de Edward Cullen no era asunto suyo. Y podía ser un mecánico increíble, pero no era el único de Seattle. Encontraría otro para no tener que volver a verlo.** **Pero volvería al taller al día siguiente. Bella Swan no dejaba un trabajo sin terminar. ****–****Puedes aparcarlo aquí, yo te llevaré a casa.** **–****Yo no quiero…** **–****No pienso discutir contigo.** **Vaya, pues sería la primera vez, pensó Bella. Aunque tampoco ella tenía ganas de discutir.** **–****Muy bien.** **Durante el viaje de vuelta a su casa, afortunadamente en la furgoneta de Edward ya que la moto tenía demasiados recuerdos, Bella miraba por la ventanilla intentando no pensar en nada.**

**Edward pensó que no debería sorprenderle dónde vivía Bella. El sitio era, como ella, impecable. Y bonito. Una casita con un jardín perfectamente limpio.** **–****Gracias –Bella bajó de la furgoneta en cuanto pisó el freno.** **–****Oye, lo siento mucho…** **Ella sacudió la cabeza, despidiéndose con la mano.** **Un día, pensó Edward. Su vida se había puesto patas arriba en un solo día. Cuando se levantó por la mañana, no imaginó que acabaría besando a Bella Swan y perdiendo la cabeza por completo.** **O que pudiese hacerla tan infeliz. O que él mismo se sintiera tan infeliz.** **Edward bajó de la furgoneta y corrió para llegar a su lado antes de que entrase en casa.** **–****Bella…** **Ella estaba intentando abrir la puerta, pero se le cayó el llavero y cuando Edward se inclinó para recogerlo se quedó muy quieta.** **–****Vete –le dijo en voz baja–. Por favor, Edward.** **El dolor que había en su voz le rompió el corazón. Quería explicarle lo que pasaba, ¿pero de qué serviría? Él no era lo que Bella quería, ni lo que merecía.** **Aun así, se volvió dos veces para mirarla. Y se quedó esperando hasta que cerró la puerta.** **Un día. Un solo día**


	18. Chapter 19

**C****a****p****i****t****u****l****o ****18**

**Bella llegaba tarde a trabajar por primera vez en toda su vida. Había tenido que esconderse de Edward, que había ido a buscarla para llevarla a la oficina. No le abrió, por supuesto. Y cuando la llamó al móvil, no contestó. Pero había aguantado en la puerta casi una hora.** **Tenía muy mal aspecto. Guapísimo, naturalmente, pero con mala cara. Como si no hubiera dormido bien.** **Y debería alegrarse. Se alegraba, pensó mientras entraba en el edificio. Llegaba casi una hora tarde y había estado a punto de llamar para decir que no iría a trabajar porque no se encontraba bien.** **Pero un hombre, por guapo que fuera, no iba a derrotarla. Ella tenía su orgullo.** **Se encontró con Jessica en el ascensor. Su jefa la miraba con curiosidad y cierta preocupación pero, afortunadamente, no dijo nada hasta que llegaron a su planta.** **–****¿Estás bien? –le preguntó por fin.** **–****Sí, estoy bien –Bella apresuró el paso, saludando con un gesto a la recepcionista y sonriendo a otra de las secretarias.** **Jessica, por supuesto, la siguió hasta su despacho.** **–****No estás bien –le dijo, dejando su maletín sobre el escritorio.** **–****Lo estaré –Bella empezó a colocar lápices y papeles como era su costumbre.** **Todo saldría bien. Sólo tenía que verlo una vez más y luego no volvería a saber nada de Edward Cullen.** **Cuando encendió el ordenador, lo primero que apareció fue su agenda diaria...** **Y Bella dejó escapar un gemido. Había olvidado que esa noche iría a un concierto con Jacob. Como si lo hubiera conjurado, en ese momento sonó el teléfono. Jacob quería llevarla a cenar antes del concierto. Iría a buscarla a las seis y media.** **Bella dijo que sí por costumbre, sin pensar. Al fin al cabo, el pobre se había gastado el dinero en las entradas. ¿Y no era Jacob exactamente lo que ella quería? ¿No estaban sus planes saliendo exactamente como había previsto?** **Tras la llamada de Jacob, empezó a hacer revisiones en un informe de Jessica, mirando el teléfono una y otra vez. En cuanto terminó, levantó el auricular y empezó a marcar el número del garaje de Edward… pero no terminó de hacerlo. No había ninguna razón para dudar. Edward ya se había ofrecido a terminar el trabajo él solo.** **"****Cariño, tenemos que parar". ** **Edward la había apartado de él.** **"****Recuerda eso. No olvides lo que sentiste en ese momento".** **Patética, así se había sentido. Humillada. Y su amabilidad la había hecho sentir aún peor.** **Pero había logrado componerse, ¿no? Había hecho el trabajo, aunque se le estaba rompiendo el corazón y quería esconderse bajo una piedra. Edward lo sentía, de eso estaba segura. Él no era una mala persona y seguramente lamentaba haberle hecho daño, pero…** **Pero. Ésa era la cuestión, la que decía alto y claro que por mucho que una se hiciera ilusiones por un par de besos que en realidad no significaban nada…** **No había milagros. No había magia. Pasar de un hombre a otro, como su madre había hecho, no te llevaba donde querías llegar. Eso sólo se conseguía marcándose objetivos razonables y trabajando mucho para hacerlos realidad.** **Dos días antes, su objetivo había sido Jacob, sus hijos con dientes perfectos y la ordenada vida que llevarían. Unos objetivos sensatos, reales.** **Un solo día con un chico malo, por emocionante que hubiera sido, no cambiaba nada.** **Bella volvió a marcar el número del taller y, cuando escuchó su voz en el contestador, mantuvo los ojos clavados en la pared para no recordar.** **Y después dejó un mensaje diciendo que no iría esa noche al taller.**


	19. Chapter 20

**C****a****p****i****t****u****l****o ****19**

**Edward tenía todas las facturas organizadas a las ocho, pero no podía marcharse.** **No porque esperase que Bella apareciera de repente, no. Estaba pensando en informatizar las facturas como ella había sugerido… y en otras cosas.** **Tenía razón. Debería organizar la oficina como tenía organizadas sus herramientas, pero su cabezonería lo obligaba a hacer las cosas como las hacía.** **Incluyendo sus relaciones con las mujeres. Debería darle las gracias a Bella por abrirle los ojos, por avergonzarlo y hacer que se diera cuenta de que la vida que vivía no era la que quería en realidad. Ya no.** **Pero era demasiado tarde. Edward pateó el sillón, enfadado consigo mismo. Le gustaría liarse a puñetazos con algo, preferiblemente con la cabeza del aburrido dentista.** **Bear empezó a ladrar.** **–****Sí, para ti es fácil. Tú no eres el que la hizo sentir mal.** **Edward empezó a pasear por el despacho, pensando en el brillo de dolor que había visto en sus bonitos ojos, imaginándola vistiéndose para el concierto, imaginando la mano de Jacob, el dentista, en su espalda…** **Sí, Bella Swan era cabezota, rígida, estirada, mandona… ¿entonces por qué se sentía tan territorial? Él no estaba enamorado de ella ni nada parecido.** **Edward abrió mucho los ojos, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho.** **No, imposible. No podía haberse enamorado de la estirada señorita Swan. Angustiado, se pasó una mano por la cara.** **¿Iba a esperar de brazos cruzados, dejando que el aburrido dentista se quedase con ella? No, de eso nada. Edward tomó el teléfono.**

**La cena estuvo bien. El concierto estuvo bien.** **Al menos, Bella pensaba que todo había estado bien. Pero en realidad no había escuchado una sola nota ni saboreado la cena. Jacob la había invitado a pasar la tarde como ella quería: sin dramas, sin caos, con una charla agradable sobre algo que no recordaba. Sí, Jacob era un compañero fantástico, educado y amable.** **Y ella estaba muerta de aburrimiento.** **"****No pienses en la cena con Edward o en sus besos. No recuerdes el viaje en moto ni que te ha hecho sentir como una mujer nueva… y libre".** **"****Edward no te quiere como tú lo quieres a él".** **No, eso no era verdad. Ella no lo quería.** **–****Perdona un momento, vuelvo enseguida –durante el entreacto, Bella fue al lavabo y comprobó su móvil.** **Tenía un mensaje. De Edward.** **–****Chère, sé que tú crees que ese hombre es lo que quieres, un serio dentista en lugar de un grasiento mecánico como yo. Y seguramente debería dejarte en paz, pero verás… –Edward hizo una larga pausa–. Me gustas mucho y sé que anoche te asusté… debería haberme controlado mejor, pero te deseo tanto… y no me refiero sólo a la cama. No quería que te sintieras avergonzada, Bella. Es que, sencillamente, me vuelves loco, chère.** **Otra pausa.** **–****De modo que la pelota está en tu tejado. Tu coche ha quedado muy bien, por cierto. Si quieres, puedo pedirle a Jasper que te lo lleve, así no tendremos que volver a vernos. O quizá… –Edward bajó la voz– podrías demostrarme que eres una mujer valiente. Podrías venir a verme esta noche, cuando te despidas del dentista. Deja que te bese otra vez, Bella. Estaré aquí hasta medianoche, cariño. Tú decides.**


	20. Chapter 21

**C****a****p****i****t****u****l****o**** 20**

**Cuando salieron del auditorio, Jacob la escoltó hasta su coche, tan práctico como el de Bella, y condujo a la velocidad adecuada hacia su casa mientras hablaba de los problemas que su madre tenía con la gota, de la desorbitada factura de su contable y de que tal vez se soltaría el pelo y se atrevería a pintar la recepción de su consulta de azul en lugar de blanco…** **–****¿Te encuentras bien?** **–****¿Qué? –murmuró ella, perdida en sus pensamientos–. Sí, claro, estoy bien. Pero azul… no sé, ¿qué tal naranja?** **Jacob la miró, perplejo.** **–****¿Naranja?** **–****O verde lima. Sí, verde lima.** **Él puso cara de susto.** **–****Ah, estás de broma, ya lo entiendo. Porque eso sería totalmente imposible –Jacob sonrió, volviendo a mirar la carretera.** **¿Y si no estuviera bromeando?** **–****¿Nunca has sentido la necesidad de… animar un poco las cosas?** **–****¿De qué estás hablando? ¿De la pintura?** **–****No, de la pintura no. De motos o de… tatuajes –Bella suspiró. ¿Y por qué no? Los tatuajes no tenían por qué ser feos.** **–****¿Tatuajes? –exclamó Jacob.** **Huy. Aparentemente, lo había dicho en voz alta.** **–****¿Has pensado alguna vez comprarte una moto?** **–****¿Tú has visto las estadísticas de accidentes de moto? Son máquinas mortales –contestó él, con tono de desaprobación, sus palabras un eco de las que ella misma había pronunciado el día anterior.** **Entonces recordó la sonrisa sexy de Edward... ****"****¿Siempre vas a lo seguro, chère?"** **Siempre lo había hecho. Hasta el día anterior. ****–****Gira aquí –le dijo bruscamente.** **–****Pero por aquí no se va a tu casa…** ** –****Lo sé.** **–****Pero…** **El taller de Edward estaba solo a unas manzanas de allí.** **–****Ahora que lo pienso, para ahora mismo –insistio.** **–****¡Espera! ¿Dónde vas?** **–****No quiero seguir siendo sensata, Jacob. Lo siento.** **–****¿Qué? ****–****Esto… –Bella hizo un gesto con la mano–. Nosotros… me había equivocado, perdóname.** **–****Pero yo pensé…** **–****Yo también. Y es culpa mía, no tuya. Yo quiero… quiero montar en moto, Jacob. Incluso puede que me haga un tatuaje.** **–****¿Esto es por el mecánico? –el tono de Jacob estaba cargado de desdén–. No puedes decirlo en serio.** **–****Ése es el problema, que he sido demasiado seria toda mi vida. Pero soy joven, debería hacer alguna locura.** **Él frunció el ceño, perplejo.** **–****¿Por qué?** **Bella dejó escapar un largo suspiro.** **–****Hazte un favor a ti mismo, Jacob. Haz algo realmente loco por una vez. Tú eres una buena persona, te lo mereces.** **–****¿Y si no quiero hacerlo?** **Bella se encogió de hombros.** **–****Entonces no lo hagas –respondió, con una sonrisa–. Pero yo sí. ****Y luego cerró la puerta del coche y empezó a correr. ** **Edward Cullen había dicho que lo volvía loco. Y quería besarla otra vez. ¿Qué hora era? Casi medianoche.** **Estaba sin aliento cuando llegó al taller y suspiró, aliviada, al ver que la luz de la oficina estaba encendida.** **Cuando la puerta se abrió y Edward apareció en el quicio, tan guapo, tan alto, Bella de repente se sintió tímida.** **–****¿Eres tú, chère?** **–****¿Y si quisiera a un grasiento mecánico?** **–****¿Qué?** **Cuando Edward dio un paso adelante, todo fuerza y propósito, Bella dio un paso atrás.** **–****He dicho…** **Edward la estrechó ente sus brazos.** **–****Te he oído. ¿Lo dices de verdad?** **–****Sí –consiguió decir ella.** **–****¿Y qué pasa con el aburrido dentista, el hombre de tus sueños? Es el hombre adecuado para ti, chère; sensato, real, seguro…** **Bella vio un brillo de anhelo en sus ojos oscuros, un brillo que hacía juego con el que ella sentía en el corazón.** **–****Ya no quiero cosas seguras. Ni sensatas. Él sonrió de oreja a oreja.** **–****Entonces has venido al sitio adecuado, chère.** **Edward la estrechó entre sus brazos y allí, a medianoche, le dio un beso ardiente y en absoluto seguro. Seguido de una pasion incontrolable que se apodero de ambos y los hizo parar, para poder llegar hasta el coche y entonces rendirse al placer de sentir sus cuerpos unidos por completo por primera vez.**

**F****i****n****!**


End file.
